Discorde
by Neshisha
Summary: Une dispute comme les autres entre Bones et Booth? Pas si sûr...


Il avait quelque chose.

Quelque chose de different des autres. Quand Tempérance avait entendu le dicton populaire « nous sommes tous égaux dans notre différence » , elle avait ri. Booth l'avait alors regardé de ses grands yeux marrons, et avait demandé pourquoi cet éclat de rire. Elle avait commencé a lui démontrer par A+B Que même si physiologiquement les organes internes étaient les mêmes…Il l'avait interrompue avec un grand sourire.

- »c'était métaphorique, Bones! »

Et comme toujours elle s'était sentie idiote, ce qui lui arrivait a chaque fois que Booth la reprenait. Non qu'elle le pensait totalement idiot, Booth était même plutôt malin, réussissant là ou Bones échouait: la détection du mensonge, les rapports humains, la compréhension de discours a caractère humoristique.

En regardant l'homme au costume noir assis à ses côtés, Brennan se dit que, malgré tout, il avait quelque chose de différent.

Booth , de son côté , pensait aussi à son équipière, de maniere plus agitée. Il avait réalisé que jamais, au cours de leurs cinq années de partenariat, il n'avait entendu le rire de Brennan. Elle souriait, avec ce sourire qu'aucun ange n'aurait pu avoir . Il ne l'aurait jamais dit tout haut, et avait eu assez de mal à se l'avouer à lui même, mais pour ce sourire là, il aurait pu se damner. Quand la vie lui semblait sombre, quand il n'arrivait pas à voir le bout du tunnel, il pensait à elle, à ses cheveux soyeux, sa peau douce, son sourire…son sourire surtout. Bones avait un caractère sérieux, aucun humour, un phrasé assez complexe non accessible à la plupart des mortels. Mais il la comprenait. Quand il l'entendait parler de fracture de l'os iliaque, de déformation du radius, de stades de décomposition, il ne comprenait absolument rien , mais il trouvait ça intéressant. Tout en se demandant comment on pouvait trouver intéressant quelque chose que l'on ne comprenait absolument pas, tout en stoppant sa main droite, qui pendant ses divagations, était allée se promener du côté de Brenn an , et qui sans la toucher s'en était approchée comme le manche d'une petite cuillere s'approcherait d'un aimant.

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle se tourna vers lui. Ils se tournerent vers Sweets.

Sweets qui commencait a trouver le temps long, assis en face de deux statues de sel depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Dix minutes de silence quasi religieux, qui toutefois n'avaient pas été totalement inutiles. Brennan ne disséquait pas, Booth ne riait pas, et Sweets ne parlait pas.

Décidant qu'il était temps de faire travailler un peu ses cordes vocales, Lance Sweets se racla la gorge. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Booth et Brennan.

-Pourquoi ne parlez vous pas? Se hasarda t'il a leur demander

-pourquoi VOUS ne parlez pas? Lança Brennan.

-Je suis un psy, vous êtes censés parler devant moi, et moi je vous interromps quand vous dites quelque chose d' intéressant .

-Pas envie. Grogna Booth.

-Y'a t'il un problème entre vous? Demanda Sets a mi voix.

-Aucun, mis a part le fait que pour le docteur Brennan je suis un looser sans grande volonté et incapable de prendre des décisions! S'enerva Booth

Ce qui provoqua aussitôt la colère de Temperance

-ça ne devrait pas vous blesser, venant de la part d'un glaçon myope dépourvu d'emotions et de qualités humaines!! Répliqua t'elle d'un ton froid

Sweets leva les mains en signe d'apaisement

-Ouhla ouhla, doucement!! Que s'est il passé? L'un de vous deux peut il m'expliquer?

-Demandez au DOCTEUR Brenn an ! Elle se fera un plaisir de vous raconter toute l'histoire!

-Tres bien, je VAIS lui raconter! S'exclama Bones.

*Flashback*

Bones et Booth étaient en voiture, ils revenaient d'une scene de crime particulièrement sanglante. Ils se disputaient au sujet de la station de radio. Booth voualit écouter du rock, Brennan préférait les musiques du monde.

-Vous ne connaissez rien a la bonne musique! S'enervait Brennan, je ne vous en veux pas, certaines musiques sont difficiles a écouter pour des personnes qui n'ont pas grandi dans un milieu ..elevé.

-Un milieu élevé?? Voyez vous ça? Vous voulez dire avec des bourgeois coincés ? Mais je ne vous en veux pas , Bones, le rock est une musique qui fait appel aux sentiments, donc vous ne pouvez pas la comprendre.

-J'ai des sentiments!! Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que vous connaissiez ce mot, puisqu'il fait plus de deux syllabes!

-Vous êtes en train de me traiter d'ignare ou je rêve?? Vous êtes d'une mauvaise foi!! Ou est passé le « Booth , vous avez des qualités humaines et intellectuelles admirables » Vous êtes peut etre un génie, mais niveau gentillesse et humanité, vous n'en menez pas large, Einstein!!!

-REGARDEZ LA ROUTE!!Non mais c'est pas vrai, faites un peu attention!

-Ne me donnez pas de leçons!! Je conduis comme je veux!! Et de toute façon, Le froid qui se dégage de vous va finir par geler le moteur!

-Vous reportez sur moi vos propres défauts, ma parole! Si vous n'aviez pas un chef et une coequipiere, vous resteriez affalé sur un canapé avec une bière comme un phoque échoué sur la banquise!!!!

********

Le récit de Brennan fut interrompu par un éclat de rire de Sweets.

-Pourquoi vous riez?? Pourquoi il se met a rire???

-J'en sais rien, dit Booth dans un soupire, il a sûrement fumé quelque chose de pas net…

Sweets parvint a retrouver son sérieux.

-Vous êtes incroyables! Vous vous adorez, et vous vous disputez pour des bêtises pareilles!?!

Booth et Brennan se sentirent un peu honteux. Brennan devait avouer que d'entendre Booth l'appeler docteur Brennan lui semblait presque contre nature. Booth pensait que la vie serait bien triste sans le sourire de Brennan.

Il prit sa décision et se leva.

-Allez , Bones, on a entendu assez de psycho-Sweets pour aujourd'hui…Et quand je dis Psycho, je pense Psychopathe.

Bones leva les yeux vers lui. Et sourit. Et Booth ne regretta pas d'avoir mis sa fierté de côté.

Ils sortirent du bureau d'un même pas, ignorant Sweets qui leur hurla dans le couloir la date et l'heure de leur prochain rendez vous, pendant qu'ils s'enfuyaient a grands pas.

Quand ils furent dans l'ascensceur, ils pouffèrent de rire.

Booth s'arrêta d'un coup. Brennan riait, et quand elle vit que Booth, lui, ne riait plus, elle le regarda sans comprendre.

-Quest ce qui ne va pas?

-Vous riez. Lui répondit il

Elle le scruta, et il sourit d'une oreille a l'autre.

-Et alors?

-Vous riez. Répéta t'il.

Et elle comprit

-Vous êtes heureux parce que…je suis heureuse? Répondit elle, interloquée

-Vous êtes heureuse?

-Pourquoi pas?

Il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascensceur

-Que faites vous? S'etonna Brennan

Il la regarda, comme il ne l'avait jamais regardée. Ses yeux etaient devenus sombres et brillants. Et sa main droite finit enfin son chemin, et caressa la joue de Brennan, la faisant frissonner.

-Je prends une décision, lui répondit il

Il la plaqua contre la paroi de l'ascensceur et l'embrassa comme jamais personne ne l'avait jamais embrassée.

Quand ils se séparerent avec regret , elle comprit enfin.

-Je sais!!

-Archimède a dit « Euréka »

-En fait, Archimède à …

Il l'embrassa a nouveau. Mais rompit bien vite le baiser.

-OK…alors vous savez quoi?

-En quoi vous êtes différent!

-Et en quoi je suis different?

-Parce que je me sens différente quand vous êtes là.

Booth lui sourit comme jamais avant.

- ça, Brennan, c'est ce qu'on appelle des sentiments…..je connais ce mot, il fait trois syllabes, mon cas n'est pas perdu!

-Tu sors officiellement avec un génie…Y'a des tas de choses que tu vas apprendre

-Comme?

Et le docteur Temperance Brennan, éminente anthropologue judiciaire raisonnable et cartesienne… lui sauta dessus.


End file.
